Try Try Again
by NOBODY100
Summary: Percy was not happy. He had tested. He had risked his life. He had been loyal. He had killed the monsters. But, most of all, he had tried.
1. Prologue

Percy had insulted many gods, but in a little, dark corner of his mind he had respected them. Now it was hard to even smile at them.

"Percy, you must. I don't want to say this, but you have to." Poseidon said. He never wanted to force this upon his son's shoulders, but the time had come.

"Perseus Jackson, it is either this or I will crush your very existence." Zeus declared.

By now, Percy was seething in anger. What did he do to the gods? Sure, he had insulted them time to time, but he had also saved them during the Second Titan War and The Giant War. After a heavy sigh, his figure started to become transparent. After a minute, the gods realized that they could see through Percy's body. Lurching forward in his throne, Poseidon shouted, "No!"

And before the other gods could react, Percy was gone, leaving Poseidon staring dejectedly on his knees where Percy used to be.


	2. Chapter 1: Apollo's Prophecy

500 years later

Poseidon sat at his throne rubbing his eyes. He remembered his favorite son... his _late_ favorite son. He wished that Percy's life didn't end the way it did. Percy was a young, healthy boy five hundred years ago and by now, he had to be dead. Most of the demigods and gods avoided the subject of Percy Jackson since his very name brought sadness and grief to the environment. Poseidon wasn't the only one who missed the sarcastic hero. The other gods respected Perseus Jackson and when Zeus finally realized that he missed the hero as well, he made a temple on Olympus honoring Percy Jackson.

Annabeth, Jason, and most of the heroes were all still alive. After a prank gone bad, they had become not only immortal, but gods as well. Piper was Aphrodite's little assistant. She was still that tomboy girl so as Aphrodite's assistant, she tried to manipulate her mother into liking the boyish style as well. Zeus's little boy was Jason. Zeus loved to spend time with his immortal son, teaching him more about his powers and such. He also loved to spoil the boy with the latest watches, phones, and etc. The same was for Hades with Nico and Hazel.

Ares had Clarisse and Frank. Hermes had the twins, Connor and Travis. Athena had Malcom and Annabeth. Hephaestus had Leo. Demeter had Katie... and Poseidon had no one.

Today wasn't a special day, it wasn't supposed to be. They were all walking through Olympus's many gardens that Demeter had created with her daughter, Katie. Flowers bloomed and the grass grew a bit taller wherever Katie or Demeter was. Suddenly, the calm atmosphere turned into one of excitement. Jason hollered, "Look! There's a note here!"

The immortals scrambled to look over Jason's shoulder. Jason read out loud,

 _"_ _I hope you wish to find me because soon you will,_

 _Listen to the man that does not kill."_

"The man that does not kill?" Athena wondered. What's the opposite of death? Life, but who gives life? Her mind wandered to the Golden Fleece that healed. "Ah ha! I got it! She exclaimed. The gods looked at her expectedly. " Apollo, you help people that got hurt and you almost never fail! Also, you're a boy!" Athena finished, looking proud of herself.

Apollo looked confused. "Listen to me? Like I could order you around and this person's going to pop out of nowhere?" Suddenly, Apollo's entire body began to tremble. His eyes glowed green and smoke came swirling out of his mouth as he spoke,

 _" The lost boy shall rise_

 _All should beware of the enemies lies_

 _And be prepared for what shall happen soon_

 _Because this all will not end on the next moon."_

With that, Apollo collapsed, leaving the gods to worry about what their future held. Who was the enemy threatening them? How should they prepare? Was another war on it's way? Why was the situation life or death? And the big question:

Who is the "lost boy"?


	3. Chapter 2: The Neversons

He was sleeping when an alarm went off. He had passed it off as a few kids wandering around to see the "haunted house". Suddenly, another alarm went off. Then, another one. That's when he knew that something was seriously wrong. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the long black cloak that was hanging on his coat hanger. Slamming open the front door, he saw many monsters completely ruining his front yard while trying to dodge the fire spitting geysers. His eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed. His normally handsome face became what could be described as a murderous scowl. Whipping out his dual swords, he attacked.

When all the monsters were dust, a strange voice rumbled, "Perseus, how wonderfully nice to meet you."

Although it was clear that the person did not mean these words, Perseus kept quiet. He had learned how to control his mouth and to keep his face emotionless. With his cloak fluttering behind him, he hissed angrily, "Why have you destroyed my front yard?" The voice laughed a booming laugh that shook the earth, "Oh, this? Oh, this is nothing. Nothing compared to what's coming, dear friend. This time, the gods will be crushed into simple powder. I swear it on the River Styx."

Percy cursed his luck. He had just managed to save the gods from total destruction and they get in trouble, again! "Get out." He growled in a deadly voice. Apparently, this scared the voice, but not enough. " No, no, no, Percy Jackson. I'm not going anywhere." The voice wavered and Percy knew exactly how to get the voice to get out of there. Percy raised his voice, "I said GET OUT!" This was enough to scare the voice halfway to death. You could hear the whoosh as the invisible being ran out of there faster than you could say, "Hey."

Now, Perseus examined his front yard. The door was cracked in the middle and had fallen down. All the tall, scary plants were crushed into little bushes. The rest of the yard wasn't in the best shape either. He sighed. Then, picking up all the fallen glass shards, he began to clean up the mess that the monsters made. Suddenly, five of the bushes started to shake violently. Urgent whispers filled Percy's ears. He casually walked over and peeked behind the bushes. What he saw were five children. When they saw him looming over them, they scrambled to their feet and began to say, "Sorry, sir. Sorry, sir. Sorry, sir..."

Percy stared at the children emotionlessly. Two boys and three girls. Suddenly, the oldest looking one glared fiercely at him and said, "If you're not going to accept the apologies, we'll be leaving."

She made a move to escape what looked like a war zone, but the others didn't follow. "C'mon." She hissed. He calmly switched his gaze onto the other children. Then, he realized that they were carrying a little girl that appeared to be sleeping. The others followed his gaze.

The oldest said, "Oh no, you are not getting baby Bella, no way." One of the boys said, "C'mon, Vic. He can help us." Facing Percy he took a big breath and said, " We are very sorry for bothering you, sir. I know this is much to ask, seeming we just intruded your home, but can you please help Bella? You see she fainted..."

Without sparing a glance at the other kids, he replied simply, " Come." They followed him to the broken down door. Looking cautiously at the shards of broken glass, the children followed him into his mansion. Heading towards a hall with about a million guest rooms, he said, " Choose a room and settle in. By the time you are done, I will probably be finished healing young Bella."

The polite boy handed him Bella and said nervously, " Sir, we do not plan to stay here..." Percy looked at him straight in the eyes and replied smoothly, "Yes, you are." With that he took Bella from the boys arms and added, " Would you be polite enough to introduce yourselves?"

The polite boy said, " I'm Peter." Peter had wavy red hair that reminded him of his friend Rachel.

"Your last name?" He asked.

Peter shifted his weight nervously, " I'm Peter Neverson."

The girl who tried to run stepped forward, " I'm Victoria Neverson. And if you think you can hurt any of my siblings, you can forget it." She had wild sky blue hair with black highlights.

"Nice to meet you, Victoria." Percy replied politely.

Another boy nervously stepped forward, "I'm Castor Neverson." This boy was slightly younger than Peter and had straight red hair.

The last girl walked confidently forward, " I'm Andorra Neverson, but you can call me Andy. The baby, as you probably know, is Bella Neverson."

"Thank you, Andy." Percy replied. With that, he turned his back, with his black cloak fluttering, he took Bella to a room where he could revive her and change her diaper.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to Know the Neversons

Percy knew something was up. First of all, _his_ children have been avoiding him. Yes, _his_ children. Percy Jackson now had five children. Peter, Victoria, Castor, Andorra, and Bella. They had all lived together since day they met. Percy learned a lot from them and about them. He learned about their gruesome history and helped them through the nightmares. The children had also learned something. Victoria had learned how to take off her mask of impenetrable violence and have some fun. While Peter learned how to take down an enemy with only his words. Castor learned how to mix potion and was on his way in becoming a powerful male witch. Bella spent most of her days cuddling with Percy and playing with the large amount of toys that Percy had bought her.

Today, his children were strangely distant. Percy had tried to talk Victoria into sparing with him, but she had simply shrugged off the offer and put up an excuse. Sighing, Percy dejectedly slumped into the kitchen. As soon as his combat boots touched the white tiles, all of his children yelled, "SURPRISE! Happy birthday!" Bella immediately jumped into Percy arms and babbled, "He-pee bir-day to yu!" The other children finished the song, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Daddy! Happy birthday to you!"

Percy grinned as he spread his arms open wide. The Neversons raced into his open arms and Percy wrapped his arms around all five children.

Suddenly, Castors facial expression darkened. He raced off into his room and Percy calmly walked with the other children with a straight face. In his room, Castor's thin form paced around his giant potion-mixing bowl. He quickly reached for one of his spell books in his enormous shelves. Castor grabbed a few ingredients and mixed them rapidly into the bowl. This created a bubbling neon green substance. Muttering nervously, he read the spell out loud,

 _Prophecy through and true,_  
 _What exactly must we do,_  
 _Is not known,_  
 _But please tell us as many clues_

The bubbling potion quickly shot up, but when it came down, shimmery words were left in the air. Castor read the prophecy out loud,

 _The lonely one shall rise once more,_  
 _This time not out of revenging galore,_  
 _Trees and branches must all fall,_  
 _To break down the built up walls,_  
 _The lost boy shall rise again,_  
 _This time the world is on it's end,_  
 _It is up to him and his children to seek,_  
 _The truth and the lies,_  
 _And what this war really decribes_

Percy carefully searched his memories. "Come with me." He said, coldly staring at the prophecy. Castor quickly erased the prophecy and quickly ran after his father and siblings. Percy briskly walked to the library. In the library, colorful paintings decorated the walls and humongous shelves displayed millions of books and scrolls. Percy was very proud of his library, but this time, he didn't even look at the beautiful paintings. He kept his eyes foward as he walked to the very end of the library. The library was a very big place, so the children were gasping for air as they followed their father. All the children, except Victoria. She had worked hard in the past few years.

Victoria trained herself to be able to stand anything and anyone except her father, the legendary, Percy Jackson. Victoria tried to make herself more like her father each day. The way he handled certain situations and the way he still brought humor to the most deadly circumstances.

Right now, she briskly walkes behind him. Sure, she wanted to be like him, but she knew that she was also her own person. For instance,Victoria was always a little bit more brutal in most situations. Percy halted in front of one of his many book shelves. He stopped so suddenly that his children bumped into him and landed on their bottoms. He looked behind his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. The Neversons blushed in embarrassment.

Smiling amused, Percy said, "Train harder." Turning back to the shelf, he ran his fingers down the spines, carefully reading each label. The children stared at the titles. Why was their father looking for a _baby_ book? All the Neversons except Bella stared curiously at their father. While they stared, Bella took one of the books and started to play with the pages. "No, Bella." Peter whispered, as he took the thin book away from the baby girl. Then, Bella started to cry.  
First, it was stray tears. Then, it was full blown crying. The commotion got Percy's attention. He took the baby in his arms and swayed her until she stopped crying.

After, he noticed the book in Peter's hands. Quickly setting Bella down on the floor, he said, "Andorra, watch the baby." Andorra quickly gathered Bella in her arms and let the baby play with the lace patterns on the ends of her sleeves. After making sure that Bella was completely safe, Percy's eyes told the rest. Nervously giving Percy the book, he stared at his father with searching eyes. Had his father gone mad? Ignoring Peter's stare, Percy flipped open the book and stopped on a page. Taking the book to a large table, he sat down and studied the page.

It was nothing special, just a stick-figure drawing of a black horse. Percy muttered, "This should be enough." Then, he ran his fingers over the drawing and started murmur an ancient spell. "Father?!" Castor asked alarmed. He had never seen his father do magic before. "Quiet. You'll ruin the spell." Percy replied.

All five children watched as their daddy preformed one of the most powerful spells in all time.


	5. Chapter 4: Dangerous Bug Spray

Percy waved his hands around and around until the smoke disappeared. Then, he muttered one more spell.

 _People seek power_  
 _And they seek gold_  
 _Tell no lies_  
 _And don't sell what's already sold_

His children watched as the smoke intensified. The green smoke drifted everywhere. Bella cried, "Dada!"  
Percy scooped her up into his arms. He turned to Castor and said, " Get one of your spell vials." Castor ran out of the room and came back with a spray bottle. Raising an eyebrow, Percy asked, " You use these for experimenting?"

Rubbing his arm and blushing, he replied, "We'll... Yes. The weakest objects make the strongest spells." Smiling, Percy nodded. "You've been studying well. Annora, honey. Take the vial and collect some of that smoke, will you?"

Annora was confused. "Daddy? You can't collect air." Grinning, Percy nodded. "Yes...But this is not air. It's the result of a spell, no?" Annora collected the green smoke in the giant spray bottle. "Castor, get a few more of these." Castor came back from his room with an armful of spray bottles. "Victoria, help Annora fill those bottles, alright?"

After all the bottles were filled, Percy handed one bottle to everyone. Waving his hand, stickers that said "Bug Spray" plastered themselves onto the bottles. Looking into each of his children's eyes, he said, "We are going on a mission. If you get separated from the group and your weapon is no where to be found, use this "bug spray" to protect you. When you spray it one someone, it will not only knock them out, it will force the victim to talk while they are unconscious. They will give you all the info they know. This bottle will never run out. You can also never lose this because it will always come back to you like Riptide. C'mon, let's go have a adventure."

With that the group became transparent as they disappeared to even the gods didn't know where.


End file.
